


Well, shit

by Death_for_me



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Boys In Love, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Roommates, Smut, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_for_me/pseuds/Death_for_me
Summary: Neither of them knows who actually started it. All they know is that one day, they just ended up watching together. How or who started it doesn't matter anyways.Because tonight, the only thing on Zuko's mind is how good Sokka looks with a hand around his cock.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 584





	Well, shit

Neither of them really know who started this tradition. It just kinda happened. One day, they were chilling around, just being bros, and the next, they're sitting next to each other in Sokka's room, a laptop playing gay porn in front of them. It doesn't matter who started it anyways. Because tonight, the only thing on Zuko's mind is how good his best friend looks with a hand wrapped around his cock.

"Are you even watching?" Sokka mutters, his eyes flicking to Zuko before returning on the screen. Exaggerated moans drift from the laptop's speakers, and the pale man can't decide whether he likes it or not. "Yeah, yeah," Zuko breathes. They've been doing this for a few weeks now. Sitting down in Sokka's bed, flipping on a laptop and pulling up their favorite porn site. It had been casual, at first. Well, as casual as watching gay porn with you best friend can get. They just finish watching, and go to their respective rooms to jerk off.

Now, they don't even care. 

Zuko throws his head back as his hips thrust into his hand. _Fuck_. A muffled groan came from Sokka. The sound is absolutely _glorious_ , and it has Zuko's cock twitching as he looked at his friend. Sokka isn't wearing a shirt, and his sweatpants are on the floor, discarded about ten minutes ago. His dick is dribbling pre-cum, dropping onto the sheets as Sokka strokes himself languidly.

He moans, speeding up his strokes, and hissing when his thumb brushes over the slit. He does it again, and mutters a "fuck" before going faster. Zuko's face is bright red. He's already forgotten the porn playing on the laptop. All he can focus on and think of is Sokka, Sokka, _Sokka. Want him so bad. Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me-_

"Hey," Zuko chokes out, and Sokka stops what he's doing to look at him. "Yeah?" The tanned man asks, his blue eyes hooded, his pupils blown wide. Zuko's answer is so quiet that he doesn't hear it at first. "What's that, Zuko? You want to blow me?" Sokka says it jokingly, but his cheeks turn red all the same, as his stroking resumes at a slower pace.

Zuko's answer startles both of them. "Yes."

Sokka's blue eyes go wide, and for a moment, Zuko's heart stopped because _oh fuck I shouldn't have said that now it's gonna be awkward fuck fuck fuck!_ But instead of looking angry, or embarrassed, or anything of the sort, Sokka growls and slams the laptop closed. The moaning stopped, and Zuko looks at his friend with wide eyes.

"On your knees." The authorative voice has Zuko's mind spinning, but he scrambles off the bed, nonetheless. He drops down to his knees, a hand still stroking his cock. It's a second before Sokka is in front of him, and oh God, how has Zuko never noticed how huge Sokka is? "Fuck," he whispers, his mouth watering at the prospect that he'll be sucking Sokka off.

"Go on, Zuko. You said you wanted this," Sokka says, and Zuko is nodding frantically. With his free hand, he takes hold of the base of Sokka's cock, and takes him in. 

The way the tanned man sucks in a breath gets Zuko going. He bobs his head up and down and hollows his cheeks, closing his eyes. He moaned, his own hips bucking into his hand. "Fuck, Zuko," Sokka breathes, his hand pulling on Zuko's hair. He groans, and soon enough, he's thrusting into the pale man's hot mouth, desperately chasing his high. Under him, Zuko moans, his strokes in sync with Sokka's thrusts. 

"Fuck, fuck!" Sokka groans, his thrusts getting erratic, sloppy. Zuko whimpers around his cock. That sends Sokka over the edge, grunting as he pushed his dick further down the pale man's throat, spilling his cum. Zuko has no qualms with swallowing every single drop, and it's not long before he's cumming too, thick, white liquid spurting onto the floor.

When Sokka pulls out, Zuko gasps, dropping down onto all fours for support. He looks up at Sokka, who's looking down at him with hungry eyes. 

_Well, shit._


End file.
